


Quick! A Cat Stole My Wallet

by cloudyskiesandcurlyfries



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek is There, M/M, Stiles takes his niece to the park
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 05:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7030201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudyskiesandcurlyfries/pseuds/cloudyskiesandcurlyfries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A cat steals Stiles' wallet and Derek helps get it back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quick! A Cat Stole My Wallet

Stiles was at the park with Scott’s daughter Lacy. It was a Lacy and Uncle Stiles bonding day and they were spending it at the park, with ice cream and a lot of running around. 

Stiles was exhausted after a few hours, deciding to sit down on the bench while he watched Lacy go down the slide, run back up the play structure, and go down the slide again. 

He figured now was a good time to clean out his wallet and throw away any old receipts. He set down his phone and wallet and checked up on Lacy one more time before turning to get started. 

He was just about to get started when a gray cat sprinted up to him, grabbing his wallet and jumping back off the bench. Stiles stared the cat down, hoping he’d be able to will the cat to give his wallet back with pleading eyes. 

Lacy made her way over when she saw her Uncle Stiles playing with a cat. 

“Uncle Stiles, whose cat is that?”

“I don’t know sweetie. But it has my wallet. So we have to be careful not to spook it off.”

Stiles and the cat continued their stare down when the cat finally made a break for it. 

The cat sprinted away, Stiles’ wallet in its mouth. 

Stiles scooped Lacy up, chasing after the cat. As he was running, he accidentally knocked into a very tall and very sexy man. 

Before he had the chance to smile or flirt, all that came out of his mouth was- 

“Quick catch that cat it stole my wallet!”

Stiles continued to run, looking back to see tall and handsome shrug his shoulders and run, going past Stiles to sweep up the cat. 

When Stiles eventually caught up, he put Lacy down, placing his hands on his knees while he caught his breath. 

“Thanks man. I appreciate it.”

“No problem. Although I should apologize. It’s my cat. Well not mine, my sister’s. I’m cat-sitting for the weekend. Here’s your wallet. Sorry about that.”

“No worries man. You should probably tell you sister she’s got a little thief on her hands,” Stiles joked. 

“Yeah, guess so. I am sorry though. Maybe I can make it up to you sometime?”

“What’d you have in mind?”

“I could get you and your daughter some ice cream? The truck is just over there,” Derek said, pointing off to the side. 

“He’s not my daddy!” Lacy said.

“He’s not?”

“Nope. He’s my uncle. He is my daddy’s best friend. Uncle Stiles is single. But he says that’s because not enough men appreciate him.”

Stiles turned bright red while Derek just laughed. 

“Oh, is that so?”

“Yeah. You could ask Uncle Stiles out. I bet he’d like you. He likes tall guys and you’re tall.”

“Lace, baby. How do you know all this?” Stiles asked, still horribly embarrassed. 

“I hear you talking to daddy and mommy about this when you guys think I’m asleep,” she said, shrugging her shoulders as if it was no big deal. 

“Well, if the little lady is right, I would really like to take you out for dinner then.”

Stiles agreed and it was only right for Lacy to be his honorary best man at his and Derek’s wedding 5 years later. She was the reason they were together after all.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://www.dylanlovesthemets.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Sterek Writing Sideblog](http://www.cloudyskiesandcurlyfries.tumblr.com/)


End file.
